Chaton, Chapeau
by ScarletMask
Summary: Chapéus, gatos, Ano Novo e Logan não gostando do garoto novo. Fluff, presente de ano novo !


**Title: **Chaton, chapeau_  
><em>**Summary:** Ano novo, chapéus, miados, e Logan não gostando do garoto novo. Presente de Ano Novo! Fluff  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Vampira, Gambit.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Romy  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Uns três anos depois de x3. Se bem que não faz muita diferença.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nenhum.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Bastante fluff, smut muito muito muito light, nada gráfico.

**Translations: chérie - querida, bien- bom , non-não, J'emapelle Remy -Me chamo Remy, Mérde, chérie, c'est un péché de regardé les bonnes. J'essaye torture - Merda, querida, é um pecado ser tão bonita. É tortura. , Dame - dama, J'taime aussi - também te amo, Bonne année chaton - Feliz ano novo gatinha , _Par une p'tite chaton, avec une féroce miaulement - por uma gatinha com um miado feroz , Je suis désolé amour - me desculpe amor. _**  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Olá gatitos =} Seguinte, ontem, um pouco antes da virada, comecei a pensar como seria legal fazer uma one shot romy para me redimir com vocês por Velocidade. E, ta da, aqui está: meu presentinho de ano novo pra vocês. Achei que ficou meio estranha, mas enfm. Desculpe por Velocidade, de verdade, mas eu duvido que vou terminá-la em algum futuro próximo; estou pensando em reescrever, porque, talvez vocês percebam, me estilo mudou um pouco. Mas nada confirmado. Enfim, vou calar a boca e deixar vocês lerem.

Feliz Ano Novo!

**Disclaimer: X-men não me pertence.**

Ela estava quase chegando á porta quando ele a viu. Seu vestido branco fluía ao seu redor como uma capa, marcando suas curvas, e a cintura fina. Suas luvas pretas lhe davam um ar de elegância, enquanto as meias arrastão 7/8 brancas e o sapato preto davam uma característica divertida, que era quebrada completamente por seus andar irritado e postura frustrada.

-Remy? Você está me escutando?

-Huh? Oh, _chérie, _é claro que estou. Eu só...ham,vi uma velha amiga, mas, meu amigo aqui – Remy puxou seu primo meio bêbado e desesperado pelo ombro – _bien, _ele estava te olhando a noite toda, e , eu, bom _chére, _quem sou eu pra me intrometer no que pode estar escrito, _non? –_ Com uma piscadela e um sorriso de canto ele saiu antes que Susan? Sara? Uh, antes que ela pude-se responder.

Ele deslizou entre os convidados, esperando-a na porta displicentemente.

-Sabe, eu me pergunto – Ele disse antes que ela passasse reto por ele, o que era uma surpresa em si só – por que uma southern _belle _como você, estaria, não apenas sozinha, mas indo embora de uma festa, na véspera de ano novo?

Ela parou, mas sem se virar inteiramente pra ele, disse apenas:

-Bom, talvez passar a virada do ano na companhia de ratos de pântano que se acham cajun casanovas não seja exatamente minha idéia de festa.

-Oh! Linda e má. Melhor eu me cuidar, _chérie_, ou posso me apaixonar – Ele replicou rindo da resposta ferina.

-Ah, eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar com isso, amor. – Sua voz era debochada estava pingando desprezo, quando ela levantou os olhos pra ele, agora na sua frente, só não mais alto que ela porque estava em um degrau abaixo.

-Oh, mas eu tenho – ele sorriu de lado e levou sua mão enluvada aos lábios – _J'emapelle _Remy,_chére. _Remy LeBeau.

-LeBeau? – Vampira perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele sorriu.

-_Oui_. Você seria? – Ela hesitou um momento antes de responder, encarando sua mão, a qual ele ainda segurava perto dos lábios.

-Vampira. – Remy foi o que arqueou a sobrancelha agora.

-Combina. – Ele disse com outro sorriso.

* * *

><p>Ele não era de todo o playboyzinho metido que ela havia pensado no início. Claro, tinha sido engraçado no começo, quando ele percebeu que todo seu charme de Casanova não ia levá-lo á lugar nenhum; mas ele era realmente divertido, e depois de tanto tempo homens terem saído correndo depois de descobrirem sobre sua mutação, era realmente bom saber que ele continuava a flertar com ela – ás vezes, muito inapropriadamente – apesar disso.<p>

Também, se ela fosse ser honesta, ele não era difícil de se olhar. _De jeito nenhum. _Aliás, ele era até bonito demais para seu próprio bem, com seus queixo forte, sua boca carnuda, e seus cabelos bagunçados caindo displicentemente por baixo de seu chapéu, em cima da máscara que escondia seus olhos lindos, estranhamente diabólicos, de íris profundamente vermelhas em um mar de negro.

- _Merde chérie, c'est um péché de regardé les bonnes. __J'essaye torture. –_Ele murmurava baixinho no ouvido dela, depois de algumas taças de champanhe e alguns copos de Bourbon. Ela ria,

-Sabe, eu fiz dois anos de francês na escola. E esse não é o tipo de coisa que se diz á uma...dama, ou o que seja.

-_Dame? – _Remy a afastou, olhando em volta. –Onde?

-Ah, haha. Sabe, você devia tentar ser comediante. Sua cara de palhaço já seria de grande ajuda.

-Aw, _béb,_ - Ele a puxou mais perto, colando seus corpos e balançando com ela no ritmo – _J'etaime aussi. – _Ela revirou os olhos, mas passou os braços pelo seu pescoço.

-É, tanto faz.

Ele realmente não era o que ela esperava. Nem o que ele provocava nela.

Ele não havia pensado na hora.

Na verdade, ele não estava pensando direito desde que a havia visto tentando deixar a festa, naquelas meias provocantes e vestido enlouquecedoramente curto.

Mas, quando a contagem começou, e ela o puxou pela mão, correndo pra varanda, olhando excitada como uma criancinha os fogos de artifício, ele simplesmente não podia pensar em mais nada.

Virando-a de frente para ele, murmurou um " Feliz Ano Novo" antes de pressionar seus lábios nos surpresos dela. Ele não pensou na mutação dela, não pensou em comas, nem no fato de ela ser praticamente uma estranha; não podia. Só conseguia pensar em seus olhos verdes brilhantes, sem medo nenhum dos seus próprios demoníacos, na sua pele de porcelana, em seus lábios vermelhos como cerejas, cheios e feitos para serem beijados.

Ele sentiu sua surpresa, depois o medo, e depois perplexidade. Ela se afastou dele, olhando-o como se fosse um alienígena, indiferente agora á festa e aos fogos.

Levando os dedos aos lábios, ela conseguiu perguntar

-Como você...Como e que... – Piscando, ainda perplexa,ela se levantou nas pontas dos pés e encostou os lábios nele de leve, depois mais forte. Nada.

Depois de alguns longos segundos de observar o olhos verdes o encarando, gigantes e confusos, Remy a agarrou pela cintura e colidiu seus lábios. Ela respondeu, tirando seu chapéu e passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo.

Remy não sabia quanto tempo eles haviam ficado ali; talvez alguns minutos, talvez algumas horas, ou talvez vários dias ensolarados. Quando se separaram, Vampira lhe deu um sorriso, lindo e brilhante e genuíno, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrá-la pela mão e levá-la para longe da festa.

* * *

><p>Os lençóis abaixo dela eram os mais macios que já havia sentido, e o calor dentro dela era novo, e delicioso e todas aquelas sensações mal deixavam espaço para respirar.<p>

-_Chére, chérie, Vampira_- ele chamava seu nome suavemente, depois mais forte, sua respiração quente em seu ouvido.

-Remy... – ela foi capaz de respirar no pescoço dele, enfiando as unhas em seus ombros fortes, apertando suas coxas em sua cintura. Sua pele era quente debaixo de suas mãos por tanto tempo privada daquele tipo de contato. O toque dele era gentil e forte ao mesmo tempo, faminto, e a levava aos céus, ao ponto que tinha que morder os lábios para não gritar seu nome.

Ele a beijou lentamente, levando provavelmente os dois á loucura; os gemidos dela em seus ouvidos e a visão dela mordendo os lábios com força para não gritar era pura e doce tortura, e sua pele era macia debaixo de baixo de suas mãos, suas pernas torneados apertando cada vez mais sua cintura, suas unhas arranhando suas costas eram uma dor absolutamente prazerosa.

Ele mordeu seu pescoço e separou seus lábios com os próprios, deixando escapar um estrangulado "Remy" seguido de um grunhido de prazer dele um grito agudo, semelhante a um miado, antes dos dois colapsarem, quase sem forças.

Vampira riu quando ele deu pequenos beijinhos e mordidas em seu pescoço, seu ponto fraco, antes de colar suas testas e sussurrar:

-_Bonne année, chaton. – _ele disse, os olhos brilhando com malícia.

-Feliz Ano novo, - ela sorriu, unindo seus lábios de volta.

* * *

><p>-Vampira! Desce,rápido!<p>

-Por que, onde é o fogo? – Vampira perguntou á colega de quarto rindo.

-O professor nos chamou pra dar, tipo, boas vindas. E Amara disse que ele é tipo, um gato, e está totalmente afim dela. – Kitty falou rápida e nervosamente.

-Se ele chega hoje, como é que ela pode saber? – Vampira arqueou a sobrancelha, arrumando em sua cabeça o chapéu ligeiramente grande pra ela.

-Ah, sei lá, ela sempre sabe dessas coisas.

-Ah é, essas coisas tão importantes...- Ela riu de volta, fazendo, dessa vez, Kitty erguer a sobrancelha. Desde de que Vampira, sua colega geralmente revoltada e fechada tinha voltado de Nova Orleans, quase 7 meses atrás, ela parecia tão diferente, sem ligar pro seu idiota antigo namorado, mais leve, mais concentrada, mais... feliz.

Quando alguém perguntava o que havia acontecido, ela apenas levantava os ombros, ria e mudava de assunto.

_Estranho_, Kitty pensou, descendo as escadas da mansão ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>-Tenho certeza de que você será uma adição valiosa para os x-men, Gambit.<p>

-_Merci, professeur._ – Professor Xavier levantou os olhos para o jovem á sua frente, enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça displicentemente, antes de ser puxado por Tempestade para conhecer o resto do time, um mínimo olhar de interesse em seus olhos... raros. Havia algo sobre aquele rapaz. Xavier tinha impressão que ele faria uma grande diferença na vida de seus X-men.

Os garotos o cumprimentavam ás vezes com admiração, ás vezes com indiferença, as vezes desconfiança. As garotas por outro lado, praticamente competiam quem chegaria perto dele antes, quase desmaiando quando ele sorria, ou beijava suas mãos.

-_Non, chére, _me chame de Gambit. – Ele disse sorrindo para a loira á sua frente, que mexia no cabelo nervosamente, lhe lançando olhares de vez em quando.

Isso até que ele ouviu. Aquela voz divertida, sedutora, malvada.

Da ultima que ele havia escutado, as circunstâncias era mais... ham, diferentes.

-Gambit? – Ele se virou, mal acreditando- Combina. – Ela disse, levantando os ombros, encostada no corrimão da escada, tão linda quanto ele se lembrava, seu antigo chapéu displicentemente descansando em seus cabelos agora curtos e repicados, emoldurando seu rosto perfeitamente.

-Sabe, _p'tite_, eu tinha um chapéu igualzinho esse.

-Jura? – ela disse devagar, arrastando seu doce sotaque em seus ouvidos.

-_Mais, _foi roubado.

-Oh?

_-Oui. Par une p'tite chaton, avec une féroce miaulement. _ – Ela riu, suas bochechas ligeiramente rosas.

-Bom, tenho certeza que ela devolveria se você não tivesse deixado-a esperando por tanto tempo.

-_Je sui desolé, amour_. Como posso recompensar? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo com malícia.

-Eu posso pensar um alguma coisa – Vampira disse, enlaçando seu pescoço e trazendo-o para perto.

Bobby encarou-os e depois olhou para John, que deu de ombros e olhou para Scott, que olhou pra Wolverine, que grunhiu para os dois.

-Não gosto dele. – No que Vampira sorriu junto aos lábios de Gambit, que deu de ombros e a levantou do chão.

**Olá, só uma coisinha. quando ele chama ela de chaton, ou gatinha é uma brincadeira com isso: **

dele um grito agudo, semelhante a um miado, antes dos dois colapsarem, quase sem forças. =)

Adeus


End file.
